


Full submisson

by Cagedandfree



Series: Submitting Completely [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24/7 Submisson, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armbinders, Begging Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cages, Caring Castiel, Cock Cages, Collars, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dr. Sam, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Humiliation, Inflatable Plug, Inflation, Kissing, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Examination, Muzzles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Drop, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Watersports, bondage isolation subspace hood, enema inflation, inflatable gag, restraint straitjacket, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Dean is in full submission of his boyfriend Castiel





	1. Starting 24/7

Dean had the inflatable gag and plug. Cock was caged. Castiel had Dean on his elbows and knees, chest on the ground, ass up. This is how he was to present himself. Castiel walked around him, inspecting him. He sat on the couch, in their play room and Dean did not move. 

“Now, this is a 24/7 submission. That means that you are mine and only mine. You will do as I say. You will not question me, I have your best interest at heart. As we discussed you will sleep in the cage and a plug. They will get bigger as you get more stretched. You will sleep in a ball gag, unless otherwise.”

Castiel got on the ground and rubbed a hand on his back.

“You are my sub Dean and I am your dom. Now. I will inflate the plug more and then I will get you on the table and I will use a bigger sound today.” 

Castiel stood up and walked behind Dean, he rubbed a hand on the younger man’s back and inflated the plug a bit more. Dean shut his eyes tight. 

“Dean. Stand up.” Castiel commanded and he did. “Turn to face me.” He did. “Good boy. Up on the table.” 

Dean got on the padded table and Castiel strapped his legs and arms down. He walked over and strapped Dean’s head down. He walked over and slipped latex gloves on. He unlocked Dean’s caged and took it off. 

“Okay, I’m going to start with the second smallest first. You are to not cum until I tell you.” 

Castiel inserted the syringe in Dean’s tip. He warmed up the syringe in his hands and added lube. He slowly inserted it in Dean’s tip. He then moved up to the third one. He pushed it down and Dean tensed. 

“It’s right, there.” Castiel said rubbing the bottom of his shaft. Dean grunted and banged his fists. 

Castiel moved the sound in and out, Dean grunted. He couldn’t scream because of the gag. 

“If you cum Dean, you remember where you sleep?” Castiel said pulling the sound out and preparing the fourth biggest. “Outside in a cage. Deep breaths Dean, this is the bigger one”

Dean’s toes curled, hands into fists. Pre-cum leaking out. Castiel pushed the sound in a little bit more and cupped Dean’s balls. 

“No cumming.” Castiel tsked. 

He pulled the sound out and placed it down. He stroked Dean’s cock until it was hard and he was crying. Unfortunately Dean did come. He came all over himself . Castiel shook his head and cleaned Dean up. He placed the cock cage back on him. He took the gloves off and went over to Dean’s head and stroked his hair.

“I guess it’s the cage tonight. Dean, I thought you could hold out, but I see you’ll need more nurturing. It’s okay. We will start slower.” Castiel unstrapped Dean and took off the gag. 

“Sir, please! Please! Not the cage. I’ll be good. I’ll be good sir” Dean begged. 

“I’m sorry Dean, you signed the contract. You are in absolute submission.” Dean gasped Castiel’s arms and rested his head on the older mans chest.

“I let you down. Sir, forgive me, please! I’m a disappointment.” Castiel frowned, stroking Dean’s head.

“No Dean. You’re not a disappointment. You’re a very god boy. Such a good boy for me.” Castiel lifted Dean’s chin and kissed his lips. “You just need to learn your place, that’s all. How about some lunch?” 

“Hold me. Sir, please” Castiel wrapped his arms around the green eye man and held him tight. 

“I love you.” Castiel whispered. “I love you so much.” 

That night Castiel deflated the plug and pulled it out. He had Dean walk around without anything in his ass for two hours. He then placed a plug in with lots of lube. Dean held onto Castiel’s arm.

“Sir. Please” he whimpered. Castiel placed the ball gag in Dean’s mouth.

“It is warm out, so I will stay with you. Tonight is the only night. The other nights you find yourself in the cage you will be alone. Am I clear?” Dean nodded.

Castiel led him outside and Dean saw a cage with a mattress at the bottom, two pillows and a duvet. Dean crawled in and Castiel covered him up. Then Castiel closed the door and placed the lock on and locked it. 

“Goodnight Dean. I love you.” 

Castiel slept on the couch they had outside. He watched as Dean slowly fell asleep. He knew the younger man didn’t mean to cum, however, he wasn’t going to bend the rules unless it was necessary.


	2. First Punishment

Dean heard the rattling of the lock. Castiel opened the door and Dean crawled out. Drool on his face from the gag that was in his mouth all night. Castiel smiled and had a warm cloth. He wiped Dean’s face.

“Good boy. Now, today will be a bit easier for you. You will remain in the ball gag today; unfortunately you will not be cumming for a week.”

“Sir!” Dean gasped.

“Dean, let’s get you to the play room.” 

Once they were in the play room, Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean presented himself. Castiel walked around Dean like he was prey. 

“On the bench” Castiel ordered.

Dean stood up and got on the whipping bench that they had. Castiel strapped his legs down, arms and waist. Castiel snapped on gloves and pulled the plug out. Lubed was poured in Dean’s hole.

“NNAA” Dean cried out. 

“You will be wearing an anal plug that massages the prostate.” Castiel explained working two fingers in Dean, before pulling them out and grabbing the plug and sliding in in. He pushed the button . “Now, you will get an extreme spanking. You will receive seventy five. Fifty without the anal vibrator and another twenty-five with it on. “

Castiel pushed the button and the vibrator stopped. He walked over and picked up the paddle. Castiel rubbed a hand on Dean’s lower back.

“You will say thank you sir after every one.”

“Yes sir.” Dean whimpered.

Castiel started with soft spanks. Dean’s ass was cherry red. After twenty five, Castiel ran his nails over Dean’s ass. Dean hissed. Then Castiel pushed the button and the anal plug started to vibrate.

“SIR! PLEASE! PLEASE!” Dean begged.

WACK!

“Tha-thank you, sir” Dean whimpered.

WACK!

“Tha-Thank you, sir”

WACK!

“Th-Than-Thank you, si-sir” 

The other twenty two came and Dean gritted his teeth, held back moans and got out all thank you, sir. Castiel stopped the vibrating and massaged Dean’s ass.

“Good boy. Good boy. Twenty-five more.” Castiel said.

By the last one Dean was a sobbing, drooling mess. Dean screamed when Castiel put the cooling gel on his ass.

“SIR! IT HURTS” Dean sobbed.

“I know, sweetheart. However last night you said you were a disappointment and that is not true. So, you had to be punished for thinking those thoughts.”

Castiel took the anal plug out and put a regular one in. He walked over to Dean and kissed his head.

“I’m going to leave you here while I draw you a nice bath.” Dean nodded.Castiel crouched down and looked Dean in the eyes. “You were very good for me. Very good.” Dean nodded.

There was a bathroom with a large tub. The whipping bench was in view of the tub so Castiel could keep an eye on his boy and Dean could know he wasn’t alone. Castiel walked back out and unstrapped Dean, lifting his sub in his arms, cradling him.

Castiel placed Dean down and took his ball gag out. He unlocked his cage and kissed the man on his cheek. Castiel helped Dean in the tub and he hissed when the warm water and Epson salts hit his sore butt.

“There’s a good boy” Castiel praised.

“Sir, my-my plug?” Dean whimpered.

“That stays in.” 

“Sir, I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dean. You’re a good sub. Now, after your bath we’re going to see if the gag worked with your gag reflexes.” Castiel soothed grabbing a cloth and beginning to wash him. “You’re so beautiful. Such a good boy, giving in to me, fully submitting. You like that??” Castiel whispered in his ear.

“Yes, sir” 

“Yes. You’re a good boy, leaving that hunting life behind. You’re brother got out, became a doctor. You need to relax and just not think about anything anymore.” Dean nodded. Castiel carefully washed Dean’s genitals.

“A week?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean. I’m sorry, but you came without permission. Now, close your eyes, I’ll wash your hair, love.”


	3. Learn some humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all consensual

Once Dean was out of the bath, the cock cage was put back on and Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean presented himself. 

“By the wall, crawl.”

Dean crawled by the wall and Castiel chained his ankles down. He had Dean kneel up and chained his arms to the side. Castiel pulled down his pants and patted Deann’s cheek.

“Open your mouth” he demanded and Dean did. “Wider.” 

Dean opened his mouth wider and Castiel started to get himself ready. When he was hard he slid into Dean’s mouth and fisted the back of his hair. Castiel started fucking Dean’s face. His tip hit the back of Dean’s throat, his eyes started watering and he pulled at the restraints. 

“Good boy. Hollow your cheeks. Yes, that’s it. Take all of me. MMM, fuck, that’s a good boy” Castiel groaned. 

Two weeks later Dean was strapped to the whipping chair. Castiel had latex gloves on, the inflatable plug was in. Ball gag was on, since Dean learned how to deep throat Castiel. 

“Now Dean, try and push the plug out.”

“Sir” Dean said.

“I know it’s inflated. I want you to try and push it out.” Castiel placed his gloved hands on Dean’s ass. “I want my boy to have a prettiest gape. So, go on and try to push it out.” 

Dean shut his eyes tight and tried to push it out. He noticed that Castiel was trying to get him to have a gape and he liked it. Dean felt Castiel placed his fingers on the plug, not pulling, just waiting. Dean pushed and it came out.

“Oh good boy. Good boy. What a good job you did.” Castiel spread lubed over Dean’s hole and rubbed his fingers and slid three in easily. “Three fingers. Good. I’m going to work the fourth one in. Going to fist you soon. Get you a nice permeant gape.” 

Dean moaned, it felt so good. He felt Castiel try his pinky and Dean relaxed, letting the older man slip it in. 

“Nice and loose.” Castiel noted.

He pulled his fingers out and placed the inflatable plug back in and inflated it more. He snapped the gloves off and unstrapped Dean. 

“When I am able to fist you, we will be going back to Dr. Winchester.”

“Sir! Please. No.” Dean grasped Castiel’s arms and the Castiel pulled him into a hug.

“Dean, your brother knows of my plans for your gaping. Why do you think in suggested the inflatable plug?” Dean started to cry. He was ashamed to have his brother see him like this. 

“Sir. I-I can’t have him see me like this. Not like this.”

“As you dom, I am the one that makes the decisions. Your brother is a great doctor. Especially for BDSM couples and dom/subs. Dean, I would never harm you.” 

Castiel let go and snapped his fingers and Dean presented himself.

“Tell me what bothers you about this Dean” Castiel ordered in a gentle tone. He knew that if Dean was like this, not looking at him it would be easier.

“Sir, I have been strong for my brother. H-He has never seen my like this. I-I can’t have him see me like this.”

“You will. Sam understands our lifestyle. He read over the contract with me before we had you sign it.” Dean whimpered. “I need to make sure that you are healthy. If it will make you uncomfortable, then I will have to do something that will make you more uncomfortable and it will humiliate you, however if you will not cooperate, then I will be forced to do it.” Castiel said sadly.

Dean started sobbing. He knew what Castiel was taking about. He knew that meant the straitjacket and the isolation subspace hood. Castiel got on the ground and stroked Dean’s hair. 

“Tomorrow I will put you in those. You will see what it’s like. If you do not like it, then you will be a good boy and let your brother exam you like before. Including the gape. However, if you really do not want him to see you like that, I will put you in your isolation hood and straitjacket, that way you won’t have to look at him.”

“No. No. Ple-please. Sir. I’ll be good.” Dean whimpered.

“Dean. Who do you belong to?”

“Yo-you sir”

“Who makes the rules?”

“You do, sir.”

“What do you no longer have control over?”

“What happens to me, sir.”

“That’s right. Good boy.” 

Castiel had Dean stay in his presenting state. He let him sob, soothing him. When Dean calmed down, Castiel had him stand up. His face was stained with tears, snot running from his nose, drooling from the gag.

“Hands behind your back, Dean”

Dean lowered his head and put his hands behind his back. Castiel grabbed the armbinder glove restraint. He then went and grabbed his muzzle hood with a ball gag in in and a collar. Castiel took the ball gag out of Dean and put the muzzle on. He grabbed a leash and clipped it to the collar. 

“Good boy.” Castiel praised, though he was sad. He hated to put Dean in this. However, it’s been two weeks and now he has to make sure his sub knows that he is no longer in control of anything. That it was now time for him to be a pet. 

Castiel led Dean to the living room. Castiel sat down on the couch. Still holding the leash he had Dean kneel in front of him, he tugged on the leash, Dean’s head going in Castiel’s crotch. Castiel stroked the younger man’s head.

Dean started crying again and Castiel soothed him and they stayed like that for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is wearing these
> 
> Muzzle  
> https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-69-A5-rBVaI1mw9OiAd2xrAACdtYr1WSU208.jpg/2017-slave-bright-muzzles-leather-hoods-mask.jpg
> 
> armbinders  
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/kQsAAOSwI59aJgUE/s-l1600.jpg
> 
> Anything you want to see?


	4. Isolation hood and straitjacket

That night, Dean whimpered as Castiel took the armbinders off and muzzle. Castiel kissed Dean and had him sit on the bed. Castiel massaged Dean’s shoulders and arms.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel whispered.

“Good, sir” Dean whispered. 

“Roll your shoulders” Castiel instructed and Dean did. “Anything else I need to work out?”

“No sir” 

Dean was placed in his ball gag and over the bench for Castiel to lubed the plug. Dean is taken to the bathroom, where Castiel pulled on latex gloves and took off his cock cage. Castiel held Dean’s cock while he pees. 

Dean was not allowed to touch himself, even going to the bathroom. He signed away his full control and he couldn’t be happier. All those years of hunting and being strong for everyone, he needed to let go. He had to be dominant in his job and life, that when he started dating Castiel, he wanted to give over control.

He still has a lot of learning to do and it was an incredibly emotional thing for him to do. He had never had to be to so open and vulnerable before. Castiel was patient, he was kind and allowed Dean to feel whatever emotion he needed. However, Castiel was firm and showed no mercy. 

“There we go.” Castiel said wiping Dean’s cock. “What a good boy” 

“Thank you, sir”

Castiel locked Dean’s cage back up and took the gloves off. 

“Tomorrow is going an emotional day for you.” Castiel said and Dean started to tear up, but nodded. “I’m going to be doing some sounding as well and working on your gape.”

“Yes sir” Dean whimpered before breaking tears. Castiel wrapped his sub in his arms.

“I’ve got you, Dean. I’ve got you.” Castiel whispered. “You’re a good boy”

“Sir” Dean whimpered. Castiel lifted him up and carried him to bed.

In the morning Castiel woke Dean up and fed in a healthy breakfast. Then Dean was led to the play room and went to present himself. Castiel grabbed the hood and the straitjacket. 

“Up.” Castiel commanded. 

Dean stood up and Castiel kissed Dean’s lips. He then placed the isolation subspace hood on him. He zipped it up and put the straigt jacket it on him as well. It had a hoop so Castiel could attached the leash. 

Castiel attached the leash and Dean was whimpering. Castiel led him to a wall, he attached the jacket to the wall and attached the cuffs around his ankles. Dean started shaking, Castiel got on the ground and took the cage off of Dean.

Castiel licked a stripe up Dean’s shaft before taking him in his mouth. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s inner thighs. Dean came in Castiel’s mouth and he swallowed. 

Castiel stood up and uncufffed Dean’s ankles and jacket. He led him to the padded table and helped him up. He restrained his ankles, jacket and head. 

Castiel put latex gloves on and grabbed the syringe inserting the tip and lubed up the inside of Dean’s cock. He put the syringe down and grabbed the ureteral spreader, sliding it over Dean’s cock and the spreaders went in. Dean jerked when it felt it. 

Castiel twisted the screws and his slit started to spread. Dean was pulling at the restiants. Castiel knew that if he didn’t put the strap over his head that it would be slamming against the table. When Castiel was happy with the spreader. He grabbed a sound and warmed it up before lubing it nicely and sliding it in. 

Castiel heard the muffled screams and cries of his sub. Castiel pulled the sound out and left the spreader and going over to Dean’s head. Castiel stroked Dean’s hood covered head. Never breaking touch, Castiel made his way back between Dean’s legs. He twisted the screws, closing the spreader and taking it out and off. 

Castiel carefully massaged Dean’s cock and balls before putting the cage back on and taking the gloves off. He unstrapped Dean and led him to the couch. Castiel sat with his boy in his lap and held him until lunch time. 

Castiel led Dean to the kitchen and took the hood off. Dean gasped at the air and Castiel kissed his forehead. 

“Sir. Was I a good boy?” Dean whispered.

“Always Dean.” Castiel soothed.

“Thank you for my blow job”

“You’re welcome. Now, I’m going to feed you lunch and then the hood goes back on. I will be working on your gaping this afternoon.”


	5. All full

Castiel fed Dean his salad. The hood was put back on and he was brought to the play room. The jacket was taken off and Dean was spread over the whipping bench. Castiel strapped him down and Castiel put gloves on and pulled the plug out. 

“Good. That gape is coming nicely.” Castiel stuck a dry gloved finger in and then pulled out.

Castiel gave five sharp smacks to Dean’s ass. He spread Dean’s ass and started to eat him out. Dean tried to move, but couldn’t. Castiel pulled away and smacked Dean’s ass hard enough to even sting his hand. He grabbed the lube.

“Dean, I’m going to fist you today.” Castiel instructed working two fingers in Dean’s ass.

Castiel finally worked four fingers in. Dean was nice and relaxed, Castiel pulled his fingers out and saw Dean’s ass nice and wide. Castiel worked all five fingers in and then closed it into a fist. 

“There….all full” Castiel said to himself. 

“MMMMph” Dean cried out. 

Castiel slowly started to move his hand a bit. Castiel then slowly pulled his hand out. Castiel then gave five sharp smacks to Dean’s ass. Castiel put the inflatable plug in and pumped it up. Five more smacks came to Dean’s ass before Castiel unstrapped him. 

The straitjacket what put back on Dean who was led back to the wall, facing it and Castiel restrained his ankles and clipped the jacket to the wall. Then Castiel went and shut the door loud enough for Dean to hear. He didn’t leave the room, but he wanted to see what would happen. 

Dean stood there for an hour, thinking that he was alone. Castiel heard him whimper a few times and an hour later, Castiel walked over and ran a hand over Dean’s ass, causing him to scream. Castiel removed the hood from Dean and stroked his hair.

“Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh. You’re safe. I’m here. I’ve been here the whole time.” Castiel soothed, kissing the side of his head. “You were very good for me today.” He whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. “I got my fist in you and your hole is getting nice and stretched. Your urethral stretching was a success. I’m thinking of moving up to the fifth sound. You’re a good boy, Dean. A very good boy. Such a beautiful sub. “ Castiel praised. 

“Thank you, sir” Dean whimpered.

“Now, let me get you out of the jacket”

Once Dean was out of the jacket and unchained from the wall. Castiel put the ball gag back in his mouth and snapped. Dean presented himself.

“How did you feel today?”

“Humiliated, sir. Isolated.” 

“If you do not want to cooperate at the next appointment with your brother, I will have to put you in that.”

“No, sir. Please! I’ll be good.”

“You will be inn your muzzle and armbinders.”

“SIR!” he begged

“You will not disobey me.” 

“Yes, sir” Dean whimpered.


	6. Examination

A month later Castiel had Sam set up in the infirmary like before. Dean was presenting while Castiel grabbed the muzzle and armbinders. The inflatable plug was in and cage on.

“Up.” Castiel commanded and Dean stood. “Open your mouth” 

Dean opened his mouth and Castiel placed his muzzle on. Dean flinched and whimpered. Castiel sighed and put the muzzle down.

“Please! Sir, please! No, I’ll be good!” Dean begged.

“Arms behind you” Castiel said calmly.

Dean lowered his head and placed his arms behind him and Castiel placed the armbinders on him and walked over picking up the isolation hood.

“No. No, SIR!” Dean begged. Castiel gripped Dean’s chin and got close to his face

“You have no say” Castiel whispered.

Once Dean was in the mask, a collar was placed on him and the leash. He was les down to the infirmary, not able to see or really hear anything that was going on.

“Castiel” Sam said when the boys walked in.

“Hello Sam. Unfortunately Dean flinched when I was putting his muzzle on, so he will remain in the mask. He was ashamed and embarrassed to have you see him like this. ”

“I understand and I’m sorry that my being the primary doctor makes him uncomfortable.” 

“It’s alright, Sam.” 

Once Sam had Dean weighed and got his height, Castiel led him to the table where the arm binders were taken off. Dean felt Castiel’s hands and Sam’s help in on the table and lean back. Castiel restrained Dean’s arm and head while Sam got his legs. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand before sitting down. 

Dean felt Sam’s large, warm hands on his chest before leaving. Sam grabbed nipple pumps and pumped the up. Sam walked over and grabbed a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on.

“Do you find the inflatable plug is working well?” Sam asked while he grabbed the lube.

“Oh yes. If you tap it three times he will know that means to push it out.” Castiel said

“Good. And you are able to fist him?” Sam placed a tray under Dean’s ass.

“Yes. I am able to fist him.”

“Have you tried anal penetration yet?” Sam tapped the plug and watched as Dean started to push it out.

“We have yet to try that, nor am I sure we will.” 

A few moments of silence passed and Dean pushed the plug out and it fell in the tray. Sam put the tray away and sat down on the stool to exam Dean’s hole.

“Very good, Castiel. You’ve trained him well.” 

Sam poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together before inserting two fingers easily. Dean pulled at the restraints. Sam lubed you the speculum and slid it in with ease. He opened dean up and felt around. Sam took the speculum out.

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to see if I can get my fist in him.” 

“Of course, Sam.” Castiel nodded.

Muffled cries came from Dean as his brother worked three fingers, then four and finally all five. Sam moved his wrist side to side. Sam pulled his fist out and looked at his brother’s gaping hole. Sam changed his gloves and placed the a regular plug into Dean. He walked over and took the pumps off, rolling his nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

“I believe you requested the clamps. Is that correct, Castiel?” Sam asked walking over and picking two up.

“Yes, that is correct.”

“NNNAAAAHHHH” Dean screamed when Sam placed the first one on. He tugged at the restraints. Sam soothed his brother before placing the second one on.

“May I have the key?” Castiel handed Sam the key. 

“I’ve got the fourth sound in.” 

“Would you like me to try the fifth?” 

“No, just the urethral stretching” 

Once Sam got the cage off, he grabbed the urethral stretcher and placed it on, opening it up. Dean pulled at the restraints again.

“Five minutes.” Sam said setting the clock.

When five minutes were up Sam don new gloves and closed the urethral spreader and pulled it out. He walked over and took the nipple clamps off, massaging them. Castiel put the cage back on.

“I will let you two have a moment.” Sam said as he unstrapped Dean’s arms, head and legs. 

Sam left and Castiel helped Dean sit up and he took the mask off. Dean broke down sobbing. Castiel held his sub tight, socking him side to side.

“Good boy. Good boy.”

“Sa-Sam-Sammy” Dean choked out.

“He’s right outside. Do you want to see him?” Dean nodded. 

Sam heard everything and walked in. Dean’s face was buried in Castiel’s neck. Sam walked over and put a firm, but gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Dean. I’m here.” Sam said rubbing a hand on his back and kissing the side of his head. “You’re safe.”


	7. Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries something new with his sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short.

Castiel had Dean in his muzzle, arms and ankles restrained, facing the wall in the shower. Dean was whimpering. Castiel had latex gloves on and was lubing up the shower hose. The plug was out of Dean’s ass.

“Now that you have a nice a gape, I’m going to give you an enema inflation.” Castiel grabbed the lubed and started to spread it on and in Dean’s hole. 

“Nnnnaaa” Dean cried when Castiel placed the shower hose in his ass.

“There we go.” Castiel cooed, turning on the hose. “Nice big hole, you’ll be able to hold a lot of water.”

Dean’s whimpers made Catiel’s cock twitch. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s stomach and felt it expand. Eventually Dean looked like he was four months pregnant. Castiel shut the water off, pulled the hose out and quickly shoved the plug in.

“Nice and full, aren’t you.” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, rubbing his latex gloved hand on the stomach. 

Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder before getting him unchained and out of the shower. He attached the leash and led Dean into the play room. Castiel chained Dean to the wall and took the cock cage off. He knelt in front of Dean and stroked his cock and kissed his swollen belly. 

“You look beautiful like this.” Castiel said placing another kiss. “Muzzled, swollen stomach, hardening cock.” He kissed the younger man’s stomach again “Dr. Winchester talked about anal penetration. Would you like that? Dean, would you like me to fuck your ass?” 

Castiel started to massage Dean’s balls and Dean let out a grunt and nodded. Dean’s cock was leaking pre cum again.

“Mmm, I bet you want to cum” Castiel teased. His gloved hands now dancing over Dean’s stomach. “Yeah? I bet you want me to wrap my mouth around your nice hard cock and have you fuck my face.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean with lust filled eyes and placed trailing kiss from his stomach down to his cock. Castiel placed one hand under Dean’s shaft and kissed along it until he got to the tip and swiped his tongue over it. He kissed the other side of his cock. Dean pulled at the restraints.

“You look pretty like this. Wanting it.” Castiel stood up and stood beside Dean, facing him. A hand on his stomach and the other on his back. “You want me to play with you” Castiel kissed up his neck and Dean felt his hot breath on his ear. “But I’m going to leave you like this.” He whispered.

Castiel took a step back. Taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Fully erect cock, swollen belly, crying and wanting more. It was beautiful.


	8. Without permission

Dean was restrained on the table. Castiel had gloves on and took the cage off and rested Dean’s cock on his stomach. Dean had the ball gag on and plug. Castiel picked up a vibrator and turned it on low. 

“You’re going to be a good boy, right?” Castiel asked.

“Yes sir.”

“And you’re not going to cum without my permission?”

“I will not disobey you sir” 

Castiel ran the vibrator up and down Dean’s sack. And then up Dean’s cock. He took his cock and held it at the based while he ran the vibrator over Dean’s tip. Dean moaned and moaned, his cock beginning to swell. Castiel started to move his hand up and down Dean’s hardening cock, while moving the vibrator.  
Dean grunted.

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Uhhhh. Sir!” Dean begged.

“No cumming” He cooed. Castiel turned the vibrator off, listening to Dean panting. Castiel squeezed up Dean’s cock. “Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean panted. Castiel swiped his thumb across Dean’s tip. He squeezed the tip open a bit.

“Would you look at that. Just beautiful.”

Castiel grabbed the lube syringe and squeezed it in. He grabbed the fifth sound and lubed it up. He slowly inserted it and worked it in and out. Castiel picked up the vibrator again.

“Sir, please!” Dean begged. Castiel turned it on and ran it up Dean’s cock. “AAAAAAAAAAH” Dean screamed. Dean broke into heavy sobs. “Pl-PLEASE!” 

Castiel turned the vibrator off and pulled the sound out. He stroked Dean’s cock.

“Okay. That’s okay” Castiel gave a squeeze to his balls. “You wont cum tonight.” 

“Sir!” Dean begged.

Castiel went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, placing it on Dean’s hard cock. Once Dean was soft, Castiel placed his cock back in the cage. Once Dean was unchained Castiel lifted his sub in his arms and held him close.

“You’re a good boy for me.” Castiel praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas?


	9. Forgotten place

Once again Dean was strapped to the medical chair. He was in his muzzle, legs spread, plug out. Castiel slipped on a pair of gloves that went a little higher than normal. Sam slipped on latex gloves too. Dean had gotten more comfortable with Sam over the last few weeks. His cage was off.

“So no anal penetration?” Sam asked grabbing the lube.

“No. I just wanted to give him a nice gape.” 

“And we’re going to try double fisting?”

“NAA” Dean cried pulling at the restraints. 

“Yes. Dean, be a good boy.” 

Sam got the lube and easily slipped three fingers in him Dean’s nice spread ass. Then he got his fourth and his whole hand. Dean was grunting and crying.

“I need you to relax for me Dean. “ Sam said making sure Dean was nice and wet. “There’s a good boy” Sam praised which made Dean relax more.

Sam started to work his hand a bit and then pushed his hand a little further. Castiel lubed up his hand and slid his hand in on top of Sam’s.

“What a nice gape you’ve got Dean.” Sam said rubbing his other hand on the older man’s inner thigh. 

Castiel made a fist and both men moved their hand in and out. Dean tugged at the restraints. A minute later they stilled their hands and Castiel slipped out and took is gloves off. Dean was panting, cock leaking pre-cum, but he hadn’t cum. Sam removed his hand and took off his gloves, donning new ones.

“Very good Dean. I’m Going to insert an anal spreader. What I would like is to keep it in your for half an hour. Your gape is very good, however your sir would like it to be wide. 

Sam placed the spreader in and opened it. Then he grabbed a sound and lubed it up, going to Dean and lubing his tip and sliding it in. He pushed something and it started vibrating. 

“NNNNAAAAAAAA” Dean cried. 

“There we go.” Castiel soothed his sobbing sub. "You may cum" 

Dean came, shaking. Sam pulled the sound out and more cum came out. Half an hour later Sam closed the spreader. Dean was sweaty and cum was on him. Castiel led Dean to their play room, but didn’t say that he could shower. 

“You will stay here while I talk to Dr. Winchester” Castiel soothed and he left.

Dean don’t know what he was thinking, but he did it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel asked Dean through gritted teeth. 

Dean froze. He was not allowed to touch himself. That was the most important rule. However, Dean was taking a shower, a shower he did not get permission from Castiel to take and he used the spare key for his cock cage.

“S-Sir. I-I’m sorry. I needed a shower and-“ 

“-There’s cleaning your cock and then there’s what you’re doing!” 

“Sir, PLEASE” Dean pleaded with his dom.

“Out of the shower.”

Dean obeyed. Castielgrabbed a towel and dried him off. His cock was erect. Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean presented himself on the bathroom floor.

“You are to never touch yourself ever. Not in a sexual way or to clean yourself. Not unless you have permission and you certainly did not have my permission. Not only will you in sleeping in the cage for a month, you will be sleeping with your muzzle on and mittens, since you can’t seem to control your hands.” 

“Sir. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dean’s voice broke and he started to cry.

“You will wait here.”

Castiel left and when he came back and commanded for Dean to stand up. The mittens, muzzle were placed on him as well as the leash. Castiel led him to the play room and clipped the leash to the wall. He placed the cock caged back on Dean, who was sobbing now.

“You disobeyed the most important rule.” Castiel spoke calmly. Dean looked down not wanting to see the pain he had caused his boyfriend. 

Castiel took the leash and led Dean outside. Unclipped the leash and Dean crawled in. Castiel locked the cage and sat down in front of it. 

“I will stay with you until you fall asleep.” He said.

Dean managed to get under the covers and Castiel reached his hand through and stroked the younger man’s hair, calming him.


	10. Punish with love

Dean whimpered and cried the whole night. He hated that he disobeyed Castiel and he didn’t even know why he did it. In the morning Castiel came and attached his leash, leading him up to the play room. Castiel snapped his fingers. The leash was long enough for Dean to present and Castiel to hold on.

“You will get a serious spanking, Dean. You will not be gagged for this. You will say sorry sir, thank you, sir after every single one. I think one hundred is suitable.” Dean started crying again. “After your spanking, you will be put in the isolation hood and straitjacket which you will wear every day. I will strap you in the ladder back chair and I will not touch you for the whole month.”

“Naha” Dean sobbed.

“As previously discussed, you will be sleeping in the cage in your muzzle and mittens for the month. What you did Dean is very serious. Now up.”

Dean stood up looking at his dom with pleading eyes. Castiel took the mittens and muzzle off. He stroked Dean’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

“I do not punish out of hate. This is because I love you and know that you are a very good boy. You just had a moment of breaking the rules. Hopefully this punishment will teach you to never disobey me.” He spoke, gently. 

Castiel pulled his sobbing sub into his arms and hugged him. Dean needed to be punished, but Castiel knew that he was truly sorry and didn’t mean to disobey him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and clung to him.

“You’re a good sub, Dean. You’re a good boy. I’ve got you. I love you. I know you didn’t mean to disobey me.” He whispered in the shaking man’s ear. 

As if he weighed nothing, Castiel lifted Dean up and carried him and Castiel sat in the rocking chair calming his sub, placing kisses on his forehead and holding him tight. The chair was a soothing thing, that both men agreed on. If something was too rough, or Dean needed to be calmed the chair is what Castiel would sit in.

A few minutes later Dean had relaxed. Castiel stroked his hair and kissed cradled him.

“How’s my sub? Are you ready for you spanking Dean?” Castiel whispered.

“Will you hold me after” Dean whimpered.

“Of course Dean. Of course I will.” Castiel soothed. Dean nodded. “Good boy.”

Dean stood up and Castiel cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. Dean was led over to the whipping bench and Castiel strapped him down. 

“What will you say?” Castiel asked picking up the leather paddle.

“I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dean repeated.

“Good job” Castiel praised rubbing his hand on Dean’s back. 

WACK! It came down fast and hard.

“AH! I’m sorry, sir! Thank you sir.” Dean said. 

WACK!

“I-I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir.”

WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! The came hard and fast. WACK!

“AAAAH. I-I-I’m so-sorry, sir! Tha-thank you, si-sir” 

WACK! This came to Dean’s left thigh. He grunted 

“I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir” Dean whispered. Another hit to his right thigh. “I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir”

Four more wacks came to his thigh. Dean finally lost count. Castiel started to massage Dean’s sore ass.

“What a good boy you’re being. That was fifty. You’re going to get fifty more.”

“Yes sir.”

WACK!

“I’M SORRY, SIR. THANK YOU, SIR!” Dean screamed.

WACK!

“PLEAS! I-I’M SO-SORRY, SIR! THANK YOU, SIR” Dean was sobbing, his ass was stinging. 

WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK!

After twenty five more. Castiel put the paddle down and the sound of skin to skin contact echoed through the room.

“I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir” Dean whispered.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good. It’ll be over soon.” Castiel said.

The last five were done with the paddle again and came harder if that was at all possible. Castiel put the paddled down and grabbed the gel and squeezed it on Dean’s butt.

“NO!” he cried out.

“Shhhh. Baby boy, this is to soothe you.” Castiel said quietly, massaging the gel into Dean’s ass. 

Once he was done he took the straps off and helped Dean up, he kissed him on the lips and led him over to the bed. Castiel laid down and Dean curled into his Dom. Castiel pulled a blanket over him and held him tight, letting his sub sob.

“You’re were such a brave boy for me. You took your punishment so well, Dean. I am very proud of you. “ Castiel whispered. “You are such a beautiful boy.” 

Castiel held Dean for half an hour, giving his sub water and something to eat as well. Castiel put on late gloves and applied more gel. He took the gloves off and led him over to the ladder back BDSM chair.

“It’s time now Dean. I will be with you the whole time, however you are to remain strapped to this chair. When you have to pee, I will come over and tap your penis. You nod or shake your head. I will use a urinal bottle bedpan for that. Understood?”

“Yes, sir” Dean squeaked.

Castiel put the isolation mask on Dean and the straitjacket. He sat Dean down on the ladder back BDSM chair. He restrained his ankles, thighs around his chest . Castiel put latex gloves on and tapped Dean’s cock. He nodded. 

The cage was taken off and Castiel guided the cock into the bedpan. Once he was finished, Dean was caged up again and Castiel wen to read, watching his sub.


	11. Part 1

Dean was half way through his punishment. Another two weeks to go. He was restrained to the chair, He felt Castiel tap his cock. He nodded. Castiel took the cage off and placed Dean’s cock in the bottle bedpan. Once Dean peed, Castiel wiped his cock and put the cage back on. Castiel took the latex gloves off and went back to research. 

When it was lunch time the hood came off and Castiel fed Dean his healthy lunch. Dean whimpered a bit when he saw Castiel pick up the hood. Castiel placed a gentle kiss on his lips and placed the hood over him again.

He was a good boy and Castiel wanted to show him. It had finally been a month. The jacket muzzle and mittens were taken off. Castiel kissed Dean and took the cage and plug out of him.

“You were a good boy for me during your punishment.” Castiel whispered stroking Dean’s cock. 

“Thank you, sir” Dean smiled. Castiel kissed him passionately.

“Going to make you feel really good” Castiel said leading Dean over to the bed they had.

Castiel kissed down Dean’s chest and took the younger man’s cock in his mouth. Castiel took good care of his boy. He even reached over and grabbed a vibrator and placed it in Dean’s hole. 

“AAAAAAAAH. SIR! PLEASE!” 

Castiel turned it off and pulled it out. He pulled his cock out of his pants and started to pump it, while still sucking Dean off. Castiel removed his mouth. The vibrator was placed back in Dean’s ass and turned on. Castiel watched as Dean’s cock twitched and Castiel started stroking it. 

Dean was panting and sweating. His screams filled the room. Finally he came. Castiel took the vibrator out and walked over to Dean. 

“Sir. You didn’t cum?” Dean whimpered.

“Going to give you a nice facial” Castiel said. Dean smiled lazily and nodded.

A few more pumps and Castiel was cumming on Dean’s face. Castiel then kissed Dean’s lips and stroked his hair.

“What a good sub you are. You’re so amazing. In a few minutes I’m going to get a nice warm bath ready.”

“Okay.” Dean smiled.

A few minutes later Castiel quickly went to bet the bath ready. Dean started to feel a little funny. Why did Castiel reward him like that? He disobeyed him. Dean brought his knees to his chest and started to sob. 

Castiel heard this and looked over. His eyes went wide. He quickly shut the water off and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it a bit. He walked over to Dean and sat down.

“Dean” Castiel spoke quietly, not to startle him. “Dean, can you hear me?” Dean nodded. “Can I touch you?” Dean nodded again and Castiel touched his arm and rubbed a hand on his back. “Can you tell me my name?”

“Sir” Dean sobbed.

“Good boy, however that’s my title. Can you tell me my name?” Castiel said calmly

Dean sobbed some more and still keeping a hand on him, Castiel grabbed the Gatorade and a water. 

“Can you tell me your name?” he whispered.

“De-Dean.” He whimpered.

“Good boy. I have some Gatorade and some water.” 

Castiel opened the bottle and Dean looked up a bit. Castiel held the bottle up to Dean’s lips and he took a sip.

“Good boy. I’m going to wash your face. Can you tell me my name?” Castiel grabbed the wash cloth; he wrapped his hand behind Dean’s neck and wiped his face.

“Ca-Castiel” Dean whispered.

“Good job.” Castiel smiled.

“Wh-why did you re-reward me?” Dean asked, no longer looking at his dom. Castiel took the Gatorade and held it up to Dean. Keeping his hand on the back of his neck.

“Drink this.” Castiel soothed and Dean did “I rewarded you, because you are my good boy. Because you took your punishment so well. I did not touch you for a whole month. Only to clean you and help you pee. You deserved to be rewarded. You are an amazing sub.” 

Dean put the Gatorade down and Castiel grabbed some chocolate and held it up to Dean’s mouth. He accepted it and Castiel kissed his forehead. 

“I’m going to wrap you in a blanket and we’ll sit in the rocking chair.”

“Ca-Can I-I have the bath fi-first.” Dean whispered and Castiel rubbed the back of his hand on Dean’s cheek.

“Of course you can love.”

“Then you’ll hold me?” Dean asked in a pitiful whimper. Castiel’s heart broke. His beautiful sub was having a drop. 

“Of course I’ll hold you. You are my beautiful boy. I love you so much.”

“But I’m pathetic. After Sa-Dr. Winchester, you left me alone. I-I knew you would be back, but-but I decided that I-I would clean up myself.”

“You’re not pathetic, Dean. I shouldn’t have left you alone. Not after the double fisiting.” 

“Now I’m making you feel bad. I’m sorry” Dean started crying again and Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

“You are such an amazing person Dean. Giving up total control of yourself isn’t easy and I am so lucky that you allowed me to be the one that doms you. I am so thankful for you and the willingness you show to please me. You are perfect. You are loved.”

A minute later, Dean had calmed down. Castiel lifted him to the bath and placed him down. Dean relaxed tensed a bit, but was surprised that the water was still warm. 

“Dean, I want you to listen to me. I’m going to call you brother, okay? He’s going to come here. I want to hold you all day and all night. So, I need to call your brother so he can make us food. Okay? I do not want to leave you alone.” Castiel explained quietly as he cleaned the green eyed man.

“Yes, sir” Dean said.


	12. Part 2

Sam let himself in and walked up to the playroom. Castiel was drying Dean off with a towel. Dean whimpered a bit.

“Look, your brother is here.” Castiel smiled.

“Hey Dean” Sam spoke quietly. 

“Sam, please pace me the blanket” Castiel said

“m-my gape.” Dean said.

“Dean, you’re gape will be fine.” Sam assured him, handing the blanket to Castiel. 

Castiel wrapped the blanket around Dean and lifted him up. He carried to the rocking chair and sat down. He cradled his head to his chest. Sam pulled up a chair and stroked Dean’s hair.

“Do you want anything to eat Dean?” Sam whispered

“No, I’m okay.” Dean whispered.

“Dean, I think it would be good if you ate something.” Castiel said

“Some toast” Dean whimpered.

“Okay, baby boy, Sam will make you some in a moment.” 

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean’s head, still stroking his hair. He got up and went to make the toast. Castiel held the water up for Dean to have another sip.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well for me. You are a good boy, Dean. I’m so proud of you.”

“I did good?” he whispered.

“Yes. Oh, yes you did.”

Castiel rocked back and forth slowly and kissed Dean’s forehead many times.He started humming something and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed. Sam came up and Dean opened his eyes.

“Can you have some toast for us, please?” Castiel whispered and Dean nodded.

“Okay, sweet boy, open up” Sam whispered. 

Dean didn’t mind that Sam called him sweet boy, in fact it made him even more comfortable. He took a few bites of the toast. Little ones and swallowed. Sam grabbed some chocolate for Dean to have. Sam moved the chair so he was by Dean’s feet.

“I’m going to massage your feet” Sam said soothingly. Dean nodded.

“Good boy” Castiel praised.

Castiel smiled feeling Dean relax even more. Sam worked his way up Dean’s calf.

“Dean, we’re going to move to the bed, okay? That way you can relax more and Sam can massage you easier.”

“Okay” Dean whispered.

Castiel lifted Dean and carried him to the bed. He got behind him and rested Dean against his chest. Sam got on the bed and went back to massaging Dean’s legs. Castiel started to massage Dean’s head. The boys smiled at each other when Dean’s eyes closed.

“Thank you, Sam” Castiel whispered.

“Anything for my brother.” Sam said “He’s doing much better. I can tell.”

“He is. Do you think you could make some rice in a bit?” 

“Yes. I know he’s sleeping, but keep giving him praises.” Sam switched to the other leg.

“Good boy, Dean. You’re doing so well” Castiel praised.


	13. Easing back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short and not my best. 
> 
> Wanted to ease back in after the subdrop.

Dean was getting back into his subspace. Castiel was pleased with his progress. He had Dean kneeling, chained to the wall. He slid on a latex glove. His cock was out and hard. He opened Dean’s mouth and slid his cock in.

“Breathe through your nose. Need to check your gag reflexes.”

Castiel guided Dean’s head onto his cock and the tip touched the back of Dean’s throat. His breath hitched and tears started to form. Castiel pulled back and out. 

“Open your mouth, nice and wide for me” he instructed and Dean did. “Good boy.”

Castiel inserted two gloved fingers in Dean’s mouth. He lightly touched the back of his throat. His ungloved hand holding the back of Dean’s neck. He did it again and pulled his fingers out. Castiel slid his cock back in.

“Hollow your cheeks like last time.” he soothed taking off the glove.

Dean did and he felt the tip of Castiel’s cock touch the back of his throat and he held it there. Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. 

“Dean, do you want to please me?” he whimpered and nodded. “Then make me cum.” 

He did not have to be told twice. Dean worked on pleasing Castiel. He felt his pre-cum drip down his throat. Castiel moaned and grabbed Dean’s head stilling him and started fucking his face. Castiel came cumming in Dean’s mouth, having it shoot down his throat. Dean had tears down his face, but he loved every second of it. Castiel pulled out and knelt on the ground.

“Good boy. Dean you did so well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Castiel unchained him and both stood up. He walked Dean over to the bed.

“Love, you did so well today. That’s all we’ll do. Now, I’m to let you rest and then when you wake up you will be in the inflatable gag for the rest of the day.”

“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” Dean smiled.


	14. Spread open

Dean was in the medical chair in the play room. It was not an examination, but Sam was there because needed to talk to him about officially collaring Dean. His legs and arms were restrained. There were straps over his chest and waist. And one over his head. Castiel snapped on latex gloves. He walked over to Dean and grabbed the medical spreader gag.

“There will be a few minutes where you will be alone. However you are strapped down and will be unable to call out. I will be right outside the door.” Castiel said.

“I understand, sir” Dean said.

“Dean, this will be very unpleasant for you. All your holes are going to be stretched today.” Castiel placed the medical gag in Dean’s mouth and opened it. “I wont be very nice today to you. You’ll be sobbing and begging for me to take everything out, however they all stay in and you stay open.”

Castiel grabbed the lube and poured it on his right and smeared it over Dean’s gape and squirted more and rubbed it all over his hand. Dean’s gape was wide that Castiel could slide his whole hand in with ease. He slid in and worked his fist in and out, pulling his fist out. He gave a sharp snack and Dean screamed. 

Castiel grabbed the anal spreader and placed it in, opening him up and stretching him more. He Changed his one gloved and placed the urethral spreader in his slit and opened it up. Dean’s cock standing at attention. 

“AHHH. AHHH.” Dean cried. Castiel took the gloves off and walked over to his head, stroking his hair.

“I need you to relax for me. Relax. Breathe through your nose, baby boy. It’ll be alright.” Dean tried and eventually got it. “Good boy. Good boy. Your gape is so nice. I can get mu whole fist in. That’s how loose you are. Now, tonight will be uncomfortable as well. To achieve a large gape, I will be sleeping with my fist in your ass.”

“AAHHH” Dean whined.

“We’ll talk about that later.”

Half an hour. That’s how long Dean lasted before he started screaming. Castiel kissed is forehead.

“I need to talk to your brother. I will be right outside the door.”

Castiel opened the door and Sam got a good look at his brother. Castiel closed the door and looked at Sam.

“I want to talk about officially collaring Dean. Give him a permanent collar that only I will be able to take off.” Sam smiled and squeezed Castiel’s arm for comfort.

“That’s amazing, Castiel.”

“I have it already. It’s a black leather collar, with a lock like one of those kids diaries.”

“I know my brother will love it. Now, how long do you plan on stretching him out?”

“For a while. It’s the urethral one that I worry about. “ 

“May I have a look?” 

“Yes.” 

Castiel opened the door and both men walked in. Dean was screaming. Sam slipped on latex gloves and walked over to Dean. Sam wrapped a light hand around Dean’s throbbing cock.

“NAAH” he gargled.

“I understand that you are in pain, Dean. I just need to make sure that it’s safe.” Sam soothed. “Castiel, I’m going to close the spreader for a bit.” 

“Yes, Dr. Winchester.” Sam closed the screws on the urethral spreader.

“There’s a good boy.” Sam praised, Sam inspected Dean’s ass. “Gape is beautiful.” 

“My plan is to get is ass wide and loose. Able to double fist him. That’s all I want for my beautiful sub. A nice gaped ass. My cock is for his mouth. Isn’t that right, baby boy” Castiel cooed.


	15. Relax

Castiel took the urethral spreader off, anal spreader out and medical gag out. Dean’s throat was dry and hoarse. Castiel unstrapped him and carried him to the bed, sitting him up. He held up a water bottle with a straw to his lips.

“Small sips.” He whispered. Dean did and sighed at the ice cold water going down his throat. “What a good boy you were for me today. Such a good boy. Your gape is beautiful, would you like to see?” Dean nodded.

Castiel put the water down and grabbed his phone, taking a picture. He showed it to Dean. The younger man gasped. That was his ass? His gape was like that? 

“Isn’t it amazing?” 

“Yes, Sir” Dean whispered.

Castiel held more water up for Dean. He gave him some crackers to eat. Castiel got a warm wash cloth and cleaned Dean off. His cock still full erect.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll have to bring this down.” Castiel grabbed and ice pack and placed it on him.

“NOOOOOOO” Dean screamed. 

“Shhhh. Shhhh.” Castiel soothed and Sam walked in. “Dr. Winchester is going to look at your throat. You did a lot of screaming today.” 

Dean watched as Sam put gloves on, grabbed a penlight and a tongue depressor. Castiel moved to the other side of Dean, stroking his hair and cheek. Dean opened his mouth, Sam turned the light on pushed his tongue down. 

“It’s red and raw.” Sam put the penlight down and the tongue depressor in the trash can. “Dean, I’m going to give you a little massage. Castiel, if you can give him water when I tell you.” 

Castiel nodded and Sam handed him the water. 

“Alright Dean. Close your eyes and relax.” Sam instructed. “I’m going to leave the gloves on.” Dean nodded.

Sam started to lightly massage Dean’s throat, just under his chin. Dean grunted and shut his eyes tight. Sam nodded at Castiel and Dean took a sip of water when he felt the straw at his lips. This went on for half an hour. Sam took the gloves off and Dean relaxed more when Sam’s warm hands stroke over his whole throat. Sam rested them there. Dean tensed.

“No. No. Sweet boy, relax. I’m not going to squeeze. Just resting them here.” Sam soothed.

Dean relaxed more and before he knew it he was fast asleep. 

When Dean woke up, he was cradled in Castiel’s arms wrapped in a fuzzy blanket . He was in the rocking chair.

“How’s my good boy?” Castiel whispered.

“I’m good, sir. Thank you.”

“Shhh. Love. No talking. That’s an order. No talking for tonight. I know I said you will sleep with my fist in and you will. However, not tonight. Okay. That was a lot of screaming you did tonight. You need to rest.” 

Dean closed his eyes again, happy and content.


	16. Collared

Dean was strapped to the padded table. Tonight was the night that Castiel was going to sleep with his fist in him. Castiel have the top part of Dean covered up. Sam snapped on latex gloves and picked up Dean’s cock that didn’t have the cage on. 

“Dean. Tonight I’m going to put a catheter in you. “ Sam explained

“Sir!” Dean cried out, looking at Castiel who was stroking his hair.

“I know, but you won’t be able to get up.” Castiel soothed.

“Dean, everything is going to be alright.” Sam said.

Once the Catheter was in, Sam got the gloves off and went over to Dean. 

“Sweet boy, you did so well.” Sam smiled.

Castiel had latex gloves on and he grabbed the lube and rubbed it all over Dean’s hole.

“Aww, there we go. What a good boy.” Castiel lubed his gloved hand and it easily slid in, full fist. “There, all nice and full” 

Sam turned the light off and covered Dean up more. 

“Good night, sweet boy.” Sam whispered and he left the room

Dean closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Eventually he did. Castiel eventually fell asleep too. In the morning Dean was woken up by Castiel moving his fist in and out of Dean’s hole.

“Loose and sloppy. How I like it.” Castiel smiled. He pulled his fist out and took the gloves off. Sam walked back in and put gloves on.

“Going to take that Catheter out now.” Sam soothed. 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Castiel whispered. 

“No sir.” 

Sam took the catheter out. Dean screamed. Castiel unstrapped him. The restraints were very loose. 

“Sam, could you run a warm bath please?” Castiel asked.

“Of course.”

Sam slipped the gloves off and went to the bathroom. Castiel helped Sam up. Castiel helped Dean sit up. He started to massage the base of his skull. 

“What a good boy you were for me.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“I’m going to carry you to the bath.” 

Castiel lifted Dean up and carried him to the bath. He set in in and Dean let out a hiss, put then soon relaxed.

“Good, sweet boy. I’m going to wash you.” Sam said.

“I’m going to wash your hair.” Castiel smiled.

Dean relaxed at the touches of the two men. Sam carefully cleaned Dean. He kissed him on the forehead. 

Sam helped Dean out and Castiel dried him off. They led him back to the play room laid him on the bed and Castiel put gloves on and placed Dean’s cock in his cage. He lubed up a large butt plug and pushed that in him. He took the gloves off and asked Sam to keep him company. 

“Where is sir going?” Dean asked his brother.

“Just going to get something ready for you.” Sam kissed the side of his brothers head and pulled him close.

“You okay with this, Sammy?” he whimpered.

“With what, sweet boy.” Sam stroked his brothers cheek.

“Me being a sub. Being in full submission of Castiel.” 

“Of course, Dean. Castiel and I had many talks about it and we felt it was exactly what you need.” 

“But I needed to be strong for you.” 

“Not anymore, Dean. Now you can be free.” Dean nodded, curling more into his brother. “You can be submissive to a wonderful dom. Castiel cares so deeply for you.”

“I know. I do too. I love him so much.”

“He loves you too, sweet boy.”

“I-I-I really like when you call me that.” Dean smiled weakly. “I like hearing you say sweet boy.” Sam smiled a bit.

“You do?” Dean nodded.

“I like calling you that. You’re my sweet boy. Castiel’s good boy. You’re a beautiful submissive.” 

Castiel walked back in and nodded. Sam stood up and so did Dean. Both men held his hands and they walked him into Castiel’s office which was lit with Candles. The small of honey and vanilla in the air. They walked Dean to what looked like an altar.

“What’s going on, sir?” Dean asked.

“Dean. This is a ceremony. I am going to permanently collar you.” Castiel smiled.

“You are?” he gasped looking at his dom.

“Yes Dean. Please kneel at the altar.” 

Dean happily did. Castiel stood behind, placing his hands on his subs shoulder. Sam walked around the thin table and looked at both men.

“Dean, I have asked Sam to perform the ceremony.” Castiel explained.

“Yes, sir.”

“Dean. When the collar is placed on you and locked it will not come off.” Dean nodded. “It is an honor to be collared. However this is not to be taken lightly. It is a huge deal, not just for you the sub, but for your dom as well.” Dean and Castiel both nodded. “This is like a marriage. You can’t just take it away. Castiel, as a dom do you understand the responsibility that comes along with collaring?” 

“Yes, Sam” Castiel whispered

“Dean, do you understand the responsibility that comes with being collared?”

“Yes Sam” he whispered.

Sam picked up the collar and handed it to Castiel. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked.

“Yes sir. Please. I am ready to be yours” 

Castiel placed the collar around Dean’s neck and closed the clips. Sam handed him the key and Castiel locked it. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel handed the keys back to Sam. He placed his hands back on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I will give you some time.” Sam left and Dean and Castiel stayed silent, with his hands on Dean’s shoulders and Dean’s eyes closed for half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?


	17. Class demonstration

Castiel had Dean muzzled and his cock caged was on. Nothing in his ass though. Castiel wanted to see his gape. It was nice and stretched now. He had arm binders on as well, Castiel attached the leash and led Dean to the kitchen.

“Going to take you out today. Show everyone that you’re a good boy and that loose gape of yours.” Dean whimpered, but nodded. “Yeah. Sam is teaching a class today about proper anal gapes. Dom’s need to be shown what a real gape looks like. We’re using you, isn’t that great?” Though he couldn’t see, Castiel new Dean was smiling. 

Dean was led to the car and Castiel strapped him. When they got to the hospital , he blushed a little and Castiel kissed his forehead. Dean was led through the hospital and they got to the door where Sam was waiting for them. 

“Sweet boy, you look amazing.” Sam cooed and Dean blushed. “Now, in order to make an example of you, I will be needing to double fist you.” Dean nodded. 

“I have given Dr. Winchester permission of course. Since he is a member of our beautiful family, isn’t that right baby boy?” Castiel smiled and Dean nodded. 

Dean was led into the classroom. Everyone turned and smiled happy to see a sub and his dom. Then they gasped a bit when they saw the gape. Dean was led to the front of class room and Castiel turned him around so everyone could see his face.

“This is Castiel Novak and his sub, my brother, Dean Winchester. Today we will be studying gapes and double fisting.” Sam spoke. He nodded at Castiel and Dean was led to a medical chair. Castiel took his arm binders off. 

“Dean, if you will position yourself, elbows and knees, ass towards the audience.” Sam instructed 

Dean did and Sam and Castiel strapped him down. Sam grabbed a camera and took some photos of Dean’s ass and they were projected on the screen for everyone to see. Castiel stood by his head to soothe and comfort his sub. Sam pulled latex gloves on stood by Dean’s ass. He nodded at Castiel to speak.

“Dean has been my boyfriend for two years and my sub for six months. I spoke to Dr. Winchester, telling him that I wanted my sub to have a gape.” Castiel explained.

“I started Castiel out with an inflatable plug. Get his sub nice and stretched out. Then he worked on fisting him. Anal spreaders were used as well. All these over the course of six months.” Sam said grabbing the lube and pouring it on his hand and rubbing Dean’s gape.

“Ahhh” Dean bucked his hips.

“It’s alright, sweet boy” Sam soothed.

He inserted four fingers and moved them around lubing the inside of Dean’s ass. Sam pulled his hand out and looked at Castiel who nodded. A smack came right on Dean’s gape.

“NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA” Dean cried out. He lowered his head and cried.

“I’m sorry, love, that had to be done.” Castiel whispered. 

“As you can see, it is easy now to get a fist in him.” Sam explained making a fist and slide it in Dean’s ass. “You do not want to hurt the sub or damage anything. That is why it is good to take it nice and slow.” Sam started to work his fist in and out of Dean. “This Dom wanted his sub to have a loose, sloppy hole. “ Sam pulled his fist out. “There was never any anal penetration to this sub, correct?” Sam looked at Castiel.

“Correct.” Castiel said nodding.

Sam hooked his fingers inside and pulled the gape part with his hands. Many came up and examined it up close. Dean looked back and saw some taking pictures. Castiel stroked his hair and kissed his forehead when he whimpered.

When they sat down, Sam noticed his hole was wet. Sam removed his fingers and spread one cheek out and lubed up is other hand and easily slid it in and out of Dean’s ass.

“Now, we are able to double fist this sub and we would like to show you.” Sam said pulling the gloves off and helping Castiel unstrap him. Dean was placed on his back and legs restrained wide open. Arms and head. “Castiel would you like to explain your next course of action with your sub?” Sam asked donning new gloves.

“Yes. With Dr. Winchester’s help, my goal is to triple fist him. Get him nice and loose. Sloppy and beautiful.” Dean’s eyes widened. 

“Now.” Sam smiled at Dean. “Just relax for me. It’s going to be alright. We’ve done this before. Castiel, would you like to remove his cage?”

Dean was happy to see Castiel put gloves on. The cage came off, but he whimpered when the ring was still on. Casteil held his penis flat in one and Sam gave him some lube and he started to stroke Dean’s cock. Dean shut his eyes when he felt Sam’s fist go in. 

“I’m going to insert my other hand now.” Sam said in a calm clinical tone.

Dean felt in heaven hearing the gaps and clapping when the second hand was inserted, but he hated that he wouldn’t be able to orgasm pulling with the ring on. Sm moved his fists, Dean tried to pull at the restraints. When he was close, Sam slowly pulled one hand out and then the other. 

“Very good” Sam soothed. “As you can see, he has anus is contracting.”

Slow strokes came to Dean’s cock and Dean cried as he felt himself ejaculate. 

“We will take a small break.” Sam told the class

“Come up and take pictures if you want. There are gloves if you want to touch his gape.” Castiel added, changing his gloves. Sam handed him cloth and Castiel wiped Dean clean, he placed an ice pack on him and then the cage.

Castiel soothed his shaking sub as strangers came up and snapped pictures and don gloves, putting them on and touching him. This was his life now. To do what his Dom said. To be poked and prodded by strangers and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas?


	18. A gift and a mistake

It was Dean’s free food day and he was so excited. Castiel bought him a present and he couldn’t wait to open it. He was kneeling at his dom’s feet. 

“Dean, would you like to open your present now?” Castiel asked.

“Yes sir.”

Castiel handed him a little box and Dean opened it. He gasped when he saw piss plug, prinkler. He looked at Castiel and he was smiling at his sub.

“Do you like it? I think your dom deserves some pleasure too, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes sir.” Dean smiled

“You will have lots of beer tonight Dean. Then we will go outside and you will shower me, understand?”

“Oh sir, yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Castiel reached out and stroked his hair. 

Friday’s were more of a day off for Dean. He and Castiel didn’t do much, but be close to each other. Near 5pm Castiel and Dean were outside. Both men naked. Castiel put latex gloves on and took Dean’s cock cage off. He lubed his tip and lubed the sprinkler plug. He slid it in Dean’s cock. He took the gloves off and held Dean’s cock.

Once the two were in the yard, Castiel knelt down. Dean was so excited to do this that he touched his cock, holding the sound. Castiel knew that he meant no harm by doing that, however he will remind his sub after that he is to never touch his cock and will be punished. 

“Sir, are you ready?” Dean said ready to burst. He had three beers and was told to hold it.

“Of course, love.” Castiel smiled sitting back. “Just relax.” 

Dean took a few deep breaths and started to pee. He watched as he soaked his dom. Castiel even opened his mouth which made Dean shocked. He had no idea that Castiel would be okay with this. When the last little bit of his urine trickled out, both men sighed in content. 

“Sir. That was amazing sir.” Dean panted.

“It sure was. Did you like that?” 

“Yes.” Dean smiled.

Castiel carefully removed the sprinkler plug and stood u. He kissed Dean deeply causing Dean to moan.

“You were such a good boy for me. You did a good job.” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips. “However.” Castiel pulled back to look at his sub in his eyes. “In all your excitement, you forgot one important rule.” Dean was confused. He couldn’t remember. Castiel kissed him gently. “Dean, I know it was an accident, but you’ll still need to be punished.”

“Sir. What did I do?” Castiel tapped Dean’s cock and he gasped remembering. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know that.” Castiel soothed. “I know, but you’re still going to get punished.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“I will punish you tomorrow. Tonight, we will have a bath and then you will sleep in the cage.”

“Yes sir.” Dean looked down.

“You’re a good boy, Dean. A very good boy.” Dean smiled a bit and nodded.


	19. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a tad carried away.

Dean was led inside in the morning. Castiel placed him in a spreader bar, in his presenting position. Arms by his ankles, chest on the ground, ass in the air, gape nice and present. His muzzle was placed on him. What was worse was what was put in him before he was placed in the spreader bar.

Castiel had Sam over and a catheter was inserted in him. He whimpered the whole time, but knew that it was a punishment. Sam and Castiel stood there in front of him. They were in the play room. Even worse than that….

“Dean, meet Jack, Adam, Michael and Lucifer.” Sam said.

“As a punishment for touching yourself, your gape, your ass, will be our urinal today.” Castiel spoke. Dean whimpered. Now, remember last week, you also misbehaved. You came without permission.  
Dean whimpered again. He was not punished for that. It was in their play room, but a public humiliation in a way. Castiel said he was saving it. 

The catheter was in; he was strapped to the spreader bar. Castiel got on the ground and stroked Dean’s hair. Sam handed him the isolation hood.

“You’ll be wearing this unless you’re eating. You are simply a hole to put our piss in.” Castiel said with a bit of a snarl. He saw the excitement in Dean’s eyes. The hood was placed over his head. Castiel pulled Sam aside.

“What do you think?” Castiel smiled.

“I love it.” Sam smiled back. 

Castiel walked over and unzipped his pants. He inserted the into Dean’s gape and started to pee. Dean shut his eyes tight. It was a strange sensation. Sam and Castiel gave everyone some drinks and it was Sam’s turn to use Dean. Castiel knelt down and stroked Dean’s back.

“What a good toilet.” 

Once everyone used him, it was time to change Dean’s Catheter bag, Sam put gloves on. The hood was taken off of Dean and Castiel was there with gloves on. He took the muzzle off and scooped a hand full of cherrios and held his hand up to Dean’s mouth. 

“Be a good boy, and eat something.” Castiel soothed. 

Dean ate out of Castiel’s hand like a good boy he was. Once the bag was changed and he ate, Castiel gave him come water and put the muzzle back on and the hood. 

That’s how Dean’s day went. He was pissed in and fed like an animal. Castiel placed a latex glove on his hand and pulled his pants down and started to stroke himself. Sam and Adam looked a little shocked, but smirked.

“Can’t let a greedy ass go to waste” Castiel said grabbing the lube and jerking pumping himself. 

“Are we all allowed to do that to your sub?” Lucifer asked.

“Of course.” Castiel smiled.

“I have to say, Castiel. You did a fine job on that gape” Michael smiled

“Thank you, but I can’t take all the credit. Sam was a great help.” 

Lucifer lined up and pissed in Dean. He pulled away and Castiel came in Dean’s ass.

“What are you doing to do after?” Jack asked.

“I’m going to plug him up. Keep all that piss and cum in overnight.” 

Castiel put his cock back in and Adam and Michael started to jerk themselves off. At the end of the day everyone had came in Dean’s ass and it was his and full. Sam was the one who plugged him up. Castiel and Sam were the ones who flipped Dean over and the catheter was taken out and the cock cage back on. The hood was taken off, but Dean was still restrained.

“Would you look at that boys. My little piss and cum boy.” Castiel smiled down at Dean, who looked up at all the men. “Dean, these men are going to go now. You’re going to sleep with all of our piss and cum in your ass.” Dean whimpered.

The boys all knelt down and kissed Dean on the forehead and gave him little praises. Sam showed them out.

“Feeling vulnerable?” he mock pouted and Dean nodded, he cried a bit. “Well, you did a good job today. You were amazing baby. I’m so proud of you.” Castiel smiled getting on the ground and undoing the restraints. 

He lifted Dean up and placed him on a table. Sam came back. Both men pumped oil in their hands and rubbed it together. Sam massaged Dean’s legs and Castiel did Dean’s shoulders and neck.


	20. Cleaning and reward

That night, Castiel came over to Dean with plastic pants that it is used to put over diapers. He slipped them on Dean.

“There we go, baby. Don’t want any leaks now, do we?” Castiel cooed.

The muzzle was placed back on Dean. He placed mittens back on Dean’s hands. He placed the leash on the collar and led him outside. 

“Now, that was humiliating for you, wasn’t it, baby boy?” Castiel whispered and Dean nodded.

“Well, tomorrow I will thoroughly wash you out. Right now though, you stay like this. My little piss and cum boy.” Castiel swore he saw Dean blush.

In the morning Castiel came out wearing a rubber apron, gas mask and long rubber gloves. He had another gas mask for Dean. He took the muzzle off.

“This will be unpleasant, but you ass needs a thorough cleaning. It will smell, which is why I have this for you too.”

Once Dean was in the mask, Castiel led Dean to the lawn and pulled the plug and the contents in his ass emptied out. Castiel had Dean kneel down and go on his elbows and knees. He grabbed some soap and garden hose with a spray. 

He sprayed it the hose in Dean’s ass and he let out a yelp. Castiel poured some soap on his gloved hand and reached into Dean’s ass, rubbing it all around. He wash Dean out, had him lean back so he could empty it out. He sprayed his gape with more water and garbed a hygienic sponge and put soap on that. 

He reached in and started to scrub Dean’s hole. He did that twice and rinsed it out. Dean was the nlead inside and over to a table. Castiel took the gas mask off of him and then off of himself. He took the gloves and apron off.

“Good boy. Gave you a good scrub. I’m going to give you an enema flush all that yuckiness out.”

“Yes sir” 

“Then, do you know what I’m going to do?” 

What, sir?”

“It’s Sunday, but I’m going to make my boy the most delicious breakfast ever. Waffles, fried eggs and lots and lots of bacon. Then, I’m going to hold you so tight.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, hopeful. 

“Yes, baby boy, I am so sure.”

“Sir, could there be chocolate chips in the waffles?”

“How about chocolate and caramel chips, how does that sound?” Dean smiled.

Castiel got the enema ready and started the water flow. He massaged Dean’s stomach and then plugged it up. He leaned over and gave little pecks to Dean’s lips.

“I love you so much. You were such a good boy taking your punishment like that. Everyone loved it. Everyone loved you. You are such a perfect sub. Was that okay?”

“Yes, that was very okay. I was humiliated and reminded of my place.” Dean smiled.

“You are such a good boy for me.”

“I love you so much.” 

A few moments later Castiel had Dean release the enema. He put the leash on the collar and led him to the kitchen. 

“Love, go bend over the table for me. I want to look at that pretty gape as a cook.”

“Yes sir.”

Dean did as he was told and Castiel made him the best breakfast. When it was ready he placed the plate. Everything was already cut up. Castiel had Dean sit on his lap and he fend him the breakfast. 

When Dean finished Castiel lifted him bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and wrapped him in a blanket. Castiel then wrapped his arms around his sub and stroked his hair.

“My good boy.” He whispered “My good sub.”


	21. Tripple

Dean is strapped to the medical table. Sam and Castiel are between his legs with latex gloves on that go to the elbow. Dean’s got his muzzle gag in and everything else is strapped down. No cock cage.

“Triple fisting. That’s what will be happening today. We’re going to take it nice and slow.”

Castiel poured lube on his hand and rubbed it on Dean’s ass. Rubbed his hand in Dean’s ass, lubing it up nicely. He curled his hand into a fist and moved it in and out. He pulled put and added more lube. He inserted his hand again. He grabbed the lube and rubbed it up his gloved arm.

“Going to go up to the elbow, now.” He explained, not like Dean could protest. 

Castiel slowly pushed his arm in deeper. Finally he was elbow deep. Sam went by Dean’s head and stroked his forehead. Kissing it a few times.

“That’s it, sweet boy. Deep breaths.” Sam cooed.

“I’m going to leave my arm in here for a moment. Just get you stretched. A few minutes later. Sam grabbed the lube and lubed up his hand. Castiel slowly removed his arm. 

“What a good boy, you are.” Castiel praised. Dean, I will insert my hand and then Sam will.”

Castiel sank his hand back in and worked it in and out. Sam then slowly slid his hand in. Bothe men worked the hands in and out. Dean shut his eyes tight. Sam poured lube on Castiel’s other hand.

“Alright, baby boy. Going to take it nice and slow. You will feel my fingers at first.”

“It will be much easier if you relax and breathe.” Sam soothed. 

“If we can’t get three in today, that’s fine.”

“Yeah, sweet boy.”

Castiel slid four fingers in. With Sam’s free hand he reached and started to pump Dean’s cock. Castiel slid his thumb in and pushed his hand in. The three hands still and Sam stopped the movements on Dean’s cock. 

“There we go. Three fists. What a lovely sight. We’re going to stay like this for a minute and then slowly start to move.”

When the hands started to move again, Dean was a dripping mess. Sam continued the strokes on Dean’s shaft. He ran his thumb over Dean’s tip. 

“Sam. Are you willing to do something a little uncomfortable?” Castiel asked.

“That depends” Sam said.

“Well, with my current position I am unable to suck on my subs cock. I know he is your brother, but would you be willing too?”

“If Dean was alright with it.” Sam stood up, removing his hand and looking at Dean. 

“Dean, I would like Sam to suck on your cock. Is my sub okay with that? Blink once for yes, twice for no” Dean blinked once.

“Once.” Sam said.

“Sam, wrap you mouth on my good boys cock.”

Sam placed his free hand on Dean’s stomach and wrapped his mouth around Dean’s cock. His head bobbed up and down. Castiel smiled at the sight. What good boys they were. Sam had been helping out more and more with Dean. 

Sam was more of a switch, Castiel could tell that. He was good to Dean and good to him. Castiel wanted to check with Dean first, before approaching Sam. However right now he needed to focus on what was happening right now. He got three fists in his sub.


	22. A new member to the family

Castiel and Dean were resting in their bed. He was so proud of his boy. He stroked Dean’s hair. 

“Dean, you were very good for me today?”

“Thank you, sir”

“Did you like having Sam suck your cock?”

“Yes sir. It was pleasurable.”

“Good.” He cooed, rubbing the back of his finger up and down Dean’s cheek. “I have something to ask you. Your brother, he is a switch. I’m not sure if he knows it yet, however, I want to ask him to join us. To be part of our relationship. I will not collar him, not like you. You are my sub. However, if you are okay with it, Sam should move in with us.”

“Sir, yes please. I would like that very much.” Castiel cupped his cheek.

“Good boy. I will ask him tomorrow. Since it is Friday your cheat day”

“I love you sir” Dean held tight to Castiel.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Next day Dean was set up in the living room eating chips and watching TV. Sam and Castiel were sitting at the table, having coffee.

“So, Sam. Dean and I have talked and we have something to ask you. I noticed that you both thoroughly enjoyed when you were wrapped around Dean’s cock.”

“Yes, Castiel.”

“Am I correct in assuming that you are a switch?” Sam blushed a little and nodded. 

“I have to be dominant with my profession, but yes, sometimes I would like to be a sub.” 

“Very good. Dean and I would like for you to be part of our relationship. Now, I understand that you two are brothers, so if you are at all uncomfortable, you can say no. Dean however, is very excited at the possibility.”

“He is?” Sam smiled a bit.

“Yes, Sam. As I told my good boy, you will not be collared. Dean is mine and only mine.”

“I understand Castiel.” 

“If you do agree to this that means you will move in with us.” 

“I understand Castiel.” 

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, Castiel. I would like to be both a dom and a sub.” 

The two men went to the living room with Dean to talk things over.

“You are to never dom Dean without my permission.”

“Yes, Castiel, I understand.”

“When we are both doming our beautiful you will call me by my name. However, if at any time I add “good boy” when talking directly to you or I call you Samuel, you call me master. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” 

“Very good. Now, Dean. Tomorrow Sam will be giving an enema inflation demonstration. You will be used for that.” Castiel smiled, stroking Dean’s cheek.

“Yes sir.”

“Sam, I will get you everything you need when you are my sub.”

“If I am not collared, will that mean I am not leashed?” Sam asked. Castiel reached out and stroked Sam’s temple.

“Sam, I will have a leash that will attach to the cock cage you wear.”

“Oh” Dean smirked.

“Now, I want to be clear with you Sam. you will not have a gape like my boy. That is not what you need. Do you understand, Samuel?” Sam shuddered a bit and moaned.

“Yes master.”

“Good. Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re going to be a good boy and suck my cock, can you do that for me?” he cooed at Sam.

“Ye-yes master.

“Very good.” Castiel turned his attention to Dean. “Baby boy, I am going to hold you, give you kisses and stroke your hair. Remind you that you belong to me.”

“Yes sir.” Dean smiled.

Castiel unzipped his pants and Sam got on his knees between his legs. Dean was snuggled up between Castiel’s arms. Castiel smiled at him and gave him a kiss. With one hand caressing Dean’s face, Castiel used the other to stroke Sam’s hair.


	23. Being a good boy

Dean was sitting on the toilet releasing the enema, cleaning him out for the demonstration. Sam was there running his hands through Dean’s hair.

“There sweet boy. You sir wants to show everyone how pretty you are with your big stomach”

“You’re okay with being a sub sometimes?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. It’s get to unwind from time to time. As we discussed this morning I will be mostly a dom.”

“Thank you for doing this?”

“Of course, Dean.” 

Once Sam wiped Dean, he was brought to the playroom. Castiel snapped his fingers and Dean presented himself.

“Dean, you will be muzzled today and Sam will be demonstrating an enema inflation.”

“Yes sir”

Dean was in his muzzle gag and back in front of Sam’s class. He was facing sideways, strapped to the table on his elbows and knees. 

“Enema inflation.” Sam said snapping on latex gloves. He had a gallon enema ready. 

He squeezed lube on his fingers and rubbed it around before rubbing it around Dean’s gape. He lubes the anal plug enema hose and places it in. 

“This is a gallon of water. Previous to this, my patient has had the contents of his bowels emptied. I will start the flow of the water now.” Sam started the water and Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “It my patient expands his stomach a bit more, he will be able to hold more water.”

Everyone is the class watched as Dean’s stomach started to expand. He lowered his head and started to whimper. 

“Shhh, baby boy.” 

“As you can see, his stomach is expanding.” Sam said placing a hand on Dean’s stomach and watching it grow. “Please stand in a line and come up one by one to feel the stomach grow.”

Dean whimpered as everyone came up and felt his stomach. When Dean was full, Sam removed the plug hose and placed the actual plug in. He and Castiel helped Dean stand. The class gasped in awe. 

“A beautiful sight, isn’t it?” Sam smiled. “How many times have you done this?” he asked Castiel.

“This is the second time.” Castiel said putting a glove on and rubbing Dean’s stomach. He kissed the side of Dean’s head. “You like this, baby boy” he whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean nodded. “I’m going to do it again, next week.”

Castiel had him hold for an hour. Then came the part where he had to release it. Dean was told he had to do it in front of everyone. Everyone watched his stomach deflate. 

“Next week, we will show you triple fisting.” Sam said. 

Once Dean was home Castiel had he had him warm his cock. He stroked his hair.

“You were a good boy today.” He praised. “Can’t wait to do it again, going to tease you like last time and the best part. Sam will be there too. You will have two doms.” 

“Okay, baby come here. I’m going to hold you and fist you.”

Dean pulled off Castiel, Castiel put a latex glove on and grabbed the lube. Dean startled his dom and leaned forward. Castiel lubed up Dean’s hole and slowly inserted his fist. He moved his hand in and out and then left it there.

“What a good boy you are. I got you, baby. Relax.” Dean sat back, relaxing. 

“There’s a good boy.” 

Sam came home shortly after. He walked in and smiled at the sight. He walked over and kissed Dean on the forehead. 

“He’s being a good boy for me.” Castiel praised “Do you want to be a good boy for Sam?” 

“Yes sir.”

“I will double fist you and you will warm his cock.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel pulled his fist out carefully and took the glove off. Sam sat at the end on one side of the couch and undid his pants. Castiel don new gloves. He lubed his fist and slid it in and worked his other fist in and Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam’s cock. Sm ran a hand through his hair.

“Sweet boy, you look beautiful.” Sam cooed.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean wanted to give up control of his body. Be strapped down, catheter in and unable to move.

Castiel stroked his subs hair.

“Wake up, Dean” he whispered 

“Mmm” Dean mumbled. He felt another set of hands on him.

“Come on, sweet boy.” Sam cooed.

“You’re going to have no control of your body today. Sam, he’s going to put a catheter in you. We’re going to give you lots of fluids. We’re going to have you strapped to a bed. We feed you. We care for you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean whimpered.

“Good boy.” He praised.

Castiel attached the leash to Dean’s collar and the three men walked him to the play room. Sam and Castiel strapped Dean to the medical table. Sam moved the table up so Dean was sitting a bit.

Castiel placed the ball gag in Dean’s mouth and then strapped his head to the table. Sam got Dean’s legs in the restraints and strapped him down. Next came Castiel strapped Dean’s wrists and Sam placed the straps over his arms and chest. 

“Try to move, love” Castiel soothed, stroking Dean’s hair.

Dean tried to move, but he was unable to. His eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. Castiel stroked his hair and cheek.

“shhh. Shhh. You’re safe. You’re very safe. I know, this is very scary for you, but I’m here. Sammy is here. We’re going to take care of you. Oh, baby boy today is going to be so freeing for you.” Castiel turned is attention to Sam. “You may start.”

Sam slipped on latex gloves and took the cock cage off of him. He brought over a tray and changed gloves. He held Dean’s cock in one hand and wipe the tip with a sterile cotton ball. Dean’s eyes shut tight. 

“Shhhh. It’ll be over soon, my love.” Castiel whispered.

“Dean, I need you to take deep breaths for me. We’re almost done. I’m going to insert the catheter.” 

Dean cried as he felt the catheter go in him. Sam inflated the balloon, attached the bag and nodded at Castiel, taking his gloves off.

“Sweet boy, you did very good. Castiel will take your gag out now. Aw, we’re so proud of you” Sam cooed at his brother.

Castiel took the gag off and Sam took the restraints off of his arms and chest, but not wrist. His legs were will restrained and so was his head.

“Dean, I’m going to get you some water and something to eat.” 

Sam left and Castiel stayed by his sub’s side. 

“Sir?” he whimpered.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“I will be restrained all day?”

“Yes, baby. Like talked about this. You are going to give up full control of your body for today and night. You’re my good boy. You’re going to be our good boy.” 

Dean was excited and humiliated. Mostly humiliated. He was not allowed to move. He had to use the catheter. Sam back with some bacon, eggs and potatoes as well as some water.

“Alright, Dean. Time to have some food.” Sam sat down and held up the straw for Dean to take a sip.

“M-my head.” Dean whimpered.

“If we remove the restraints on your head, we will put the ones across your chest.” Castiel soothed.

“Please!” Dean begged.

“Okay, sweet boy. Hang on.” 

Castiel strapped his body down and Sam removed the strap from his head. Sam fed Dean breakfast while Castiel massaged Dean’s neck. The boys looked over and saw that Dean was peeing. 

“What a good boy you are. Such a good sub.” Castiel praised.

Castiel and Sam kept giving him fluids to drink. In the afternoon, Sam changed Dean’s bag. Dean whimpered a lot though, He wanted to touch his doms. Both men caressed his face and neck. Giving Dean kisses and hickies. 

Dean moaned and moaned when Sam sucked a hickey on his pulse point and Castiel lightly nibbled at his ear lobe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short

With hickeys on him, Dean was left to sleep restrained. In the morning he heard mumbles and he slowly opened his eyes. Both men smiled at him and walked over.

“How’s my sweet boy?” Sam asked slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

“What a day we have planned for you.” Castiel smiled.

Sam removed the catheter. Dean felt relaxed, but he had to pee. Sam lubed up a penis plug and inserted it.

“Sir?” he whimpered. Castiel was there to sooth him. 

“Aww, my boy has to pee. I want you to hold it. Hold it in.”

“Sir.” 

“This plug will help you hold it.” He smiled stroking his sub’s hair. 

Dean’s toes curled, his hold body tensed. He closed his eyes. What seemed like forever, Dean felt Sam’s latex glove hand on his penis. Sam removed the plug and placed Dean’s penis in a medical jar bedpan. Castiel massaged Dean’s bladder and Dean peed. 

“There we go.” Castiel soothed.

Sam positioned himself between Dean’s legs and grabbed the lube. Sam started to finger Dean’s ass. Castiel slipped on latex gloves and walked over with a urinary drainage bag, full of piss. 

“This is my piss that Sam has helped me put in this bag. 

Castiel explained rolling over a medical stand and hanging it up. He hung the bag up and grabbed a latex hood with a round mouth hole and placed it over Dean’s head and strapped down his head. He attached a round gag to him.

“MMmm” Dean cried when Sam got his whole fist in him.

“The tube attaches to this gag and will begin a slow drip into your mouth.” Castiel said attaching the tube to the gag and starting the slow drip. Sam got both fists in him. “Very good. We will be triple fisting you today as well as some urethral stretching.”

Castiel lube up Dean’s tip and placed the stretcher in, opening it up. 

“I’m ready, Castiel.” Sam said.

Dean couldn’t see anything, only feel. The urine was going down his throat. His ass was getting fisted. He could feel Castiel slipping his fingers in. All he could do was relax. He trusted his doms. 

Sam and Castiel looked up at the sight before them. It was beautiful. Dean was naked except for the mask. The piss drip in his mouth was amazing and he was taking three firsts really well. What a good sub they had. 

They wondered what else they could do with him.


	26. Author's note

Thank you so much for going on this journey.   
For now, I am going to end this series while I focus on other things and other stories.   
Thank you so much, I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> comment kudos


End file.
